The adventures of Jaypaw in Magic Clan
by 7FireStorm7
Summary: Follow Jaypaw, a blind appretience as he tries to prove himself as good as other warriors! Things went on well for this cat until... Read this story to see what happened to Jaypaw!
1. Lost in the forest

Hi everybody! I am writing a story about the adventures of Jaypaw (Jayfeather) ! He is a blind cat that has a brother named Lionpaw and a sister named Holly paw. I have read warriors power of three book 1. Please review if possible! :)

Introduction ( you can skip it if u already know the story) : "Hi I am Jaypaw! I am an appretience of Leafpool, thunderclans medicine cat! Although I am blind, I think I can be a warrior as great as my brother and sister! Anyway, this story is featuring me !"

* * *

_**~CHAPTER 1 - LOST IN THE FOREST!~**_

" Hey , Jaypaw ! come a nd look at this ! I caught a big rat ! Lionpaw told Jaypaw proudly after coming back from hunting.

"Like I care !" Jaypaw snapped to his brother.

**_Jaypaw was angry and jealous of his brother as he kept on boasting about his abilities to hunt as a anppritience of Ashfur... _" _Being a medicine cat is no fun at all! All I get is to smell all the herbs and stuff... I want to be a warrior as great as his brother and sister! I just wish I wasn't blind! I just wish I wasn't born at all !_** "**_Jaypaw grumbled to himself..._**

_" Jaypaw, come and help me to arrange these herbs__,__ hurry up! " Leafpool called from the medicine den._

_" CComming... Leafpool " Jaypaw mumbled in a bored voice._

_**Jaypaw went into the medicine den...grumpilly**_

_"Come, on ! Dont be such a wimp... always sad __and grumpy. Being blind doesn't mean you are useless!"Leafpool said_

_"Well, everyone sure thinks I am! Jaypaw said while helping Leafpool...

* * *

_

_**Jaypaw went to the den to rest after helping Leafpool... " Life is just not fair, not fair at all ! Why can't I be a warrior? Just like Lionpaw and Hollypaw! Jaypaw soon fell to sleep...

* * *

He had a vision.. he saw himself as a grand warrior-JayStar!

* * *

**_

All the other cats were bowing to him... Jaypaw awoke suddenly feeling grand and mighty! " I wonder what that dream meant. Does it mean that I am going to be ThunderClan's next leader? "Jaypaw thought to himself " I better go and see StarClan and ask them ! " Jaypaw thought... Hë wäited till midnight before he crept out of the camp.

**It was cold but Jaypaw wasn't in the least bothered... The thought of him becoming a leader made him cheerful..**

_**He smelled his way there. His paws were running as fast as he could. He smelled a tree in front of him and he quickly turned left. He kept running.. until he smelt something wierd. " I know this smell " he said to himself... ITS A ... ITS A FOX! Jaypaw ran and ran. He could hear the fox chasing after him... Faster and faster he ran.. he jumped over a river and climbed a nearby tree... Digging his claws on the tree he was happy that he survived after all!**_

_After a while, his triumph became sadness as he realised that he was **LOST!   
**_

He quickly scramble down the tree. All he could smell was the unfamiliar smell of this place... This is the end of chapter 1. Read the next chapter for more excitement . Please review this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. The legend of MAGIC CLAN

**_~ CHAPTER 2 - THE LEGEND OF MAGIC CLAN_**

I really hope you like this story. Once again please review! 

* * *

**Jaypaw scanned the surroundings**.

**I just hope the moonpool is not far from here " he said to himself. **

**Poor,poor Jaypaw. Lost in the dark and cold forest. Jaypaw walked silently without knowing where he was going. Suddenly, he heard chatter and sounds of laughter . **

_" Thats a good one, tigerpaw! " a cat shierked. Jaypaw tiptoed closer. _

_" Hey, do you guys want to see me catch this rat! Tigerpaw mewed as he saw a rat passing by. He crouched down...aimed... 1,2,3, pounce! _

_Tigerpaw chased the rat ... " Hey , I got it ...its a humongous one... And it doesn'look like a rat at all !" Tigerpaw shouted to his friends. His friends came to see... " Tigerpaw, you are one foolish cat! This is no rat. This is a cat for goodness sake! " a cat mewed._

_

* * *

_

_**" OWW! " Jaypaw mewed loudly.**_

_**" You know, being caught like a mice is not nice at all!" Jaypaw said.**_

_**" Well, sorry, liitte one! I thought you were a rat!" Tigerpaw said.**_

_**"Anyway, what are you doing here and who are you?" A silver cat asked.**_

_**" Well, I am Jaypaw and I am on my way to the moonpool ! So, I better get going!" Jaypaw replied.**_

_**" you are not going anywhere before we introduce ourselves..." the silvercat said again**_

_**" We are cats from MAGIC CLAN ! " the silver cat said again.**_

_**

* * *

**_

( The few names I am mentioning here are the names you all submitted for my other story(CHARACTER cat NEEDED for a new story) If you think you have submitted. Come and see whether your name is here...or not.

**Here they are:**

_**1)" I am SilverStar - a silver coated cat with green eyes.(Tom, Brave). I am the LEADER of Magic Clan.**_

_**2)" And this is Maskwhisper- dark gray cat with black fur around his bloody red eyes. He is the deputy of our clan. -****(This cat is submitted by ****xxShadowheartxx. Thanks)**_

_**3)" This is DarkDawn. She is a new warrior with Orange, copper and cream pelt and orange eyes. She is very kind. She does her best in battles. ( This cat is submitted by DeathFeathersLastingWords. Thank you)**_

_**4)" Stormtail has a white pelt with gray tail. His eyes are light blue. This Tom is easily jealous of himself because he is the best hunter." ****(This cat is also submitted by DeathFeathersLastingWords. Thanks )  
**_

_**5)" Then here is Berrflight-cream coloured tom with ginger nose... and this is Silverwing- a silver she-cat with white paws and icy blue eyes. They are brothers and sisters ( These cats are submitted by Xx silverStarDustxX.**_

**_AND HERE ARE MORE CATS THAT ARE SUBMITTED BY YOU ALL. THANKS (YOU ALL CAN STILL SUBMIT YOUR CATS so pls tell me your cat)_**

_6)Razz Roses- she cat with yellow eyes. ( Cat submitted by CAT)_

_7)Wild spot- she cat brown fur and white legs __( Cat submitted by IllBeAStar)_

_8)Flashstorm- silver pelt with ice blue eyes __( Cat submitted by WarriorLover111)  
_

_9)Whispfang (TOM) and shinewater (she cat) __( Cat submitted by briarlightsbiggest fan9380)_

_10)Riverflame __( Cat submitted by SQUARY)_

_11)RiseStrike __( Cat submitted by TurnbackTime)_

_12) Fireflight __( Cat submitted by Newpersonwithnoaccount)_

_13)Lionheart and Oceaneyes __( Cat submitted by Rayah Rose)_

_14) and of course TIGERPAW! He is DarkDawn's apprentice.  
_


	3. Jaypaw and SilverStar

**Thanks for reading chapter 2 ... here is chapter 3**

**_~CHAPTER 3 - JAYPAW AND SILVER STAR~_**

**_" There is so many of you! And what is Magic Clan? I certainly haven't heard of it before!" Jaypaw asked SilverStar, the leader. _**

**_" Magic Clan... is one of the clans like Thunderclan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan. Magic Clan was the clan one generation before yours .Well, it was until... StarClan decided to cancel MagicClan. Dogs, wolfs and foxes came to attack us. Our whole Clan was destroyed but not us!" SilverStar said  
_**

**_We have dreams to rebuild MagicClan... _**

_" Oh... why don't you all join ThunderClan instead! We sure love to have new members and warriors to our clan._

_" That's a great idea, kid!" Tigerpaw exclaimed._

_" One thing! I am NOT a kid" Jaypaw said._

_"OK,ok I didn't mean to offend you!" Tigerpaw said_

_" Magic Clan cats and Jaypaw gather up for a meeting !" SilverStar Shouted._**_

* * *

_**

**At once all the cats kept quiet and gathered around SilverStar. "Let this meeting begin! Now, Jaypaw from ThunderClan has a great idea! Why don't we all join ThunderClan..." SilverStar said confidently. At once the meeting was filled wth cheers and some angry shouts. " Why, don't we have a vote! " Maskwhisper, the deputy suggested.**

**_"Great idea Maskwhisper! Ok, who wants Magic Clan to join ThunderClan, raise up your hand ...i mean paw!" SilverStar shouted. Immediately, SilverStar , MaskWhisper and 11 more warriors from Magic Clan raised their paw high up.(13 altogether) " Who doesn't want Magic Clan to join ThunderClan raise up your paw!" 13 warriors raised up their paw. " Looks like we have a draw! Maskwhisper whispered to SilverStar._**

_" I don't think so!" Jaypaw said. He raised up his paw and said :" I want Magic Clan to join Thunder Clan too! Now that makes 14-13.__Majority wins__! Yay! Everyone cheered_**_( some grumbled) _**

**_" Why don't we go back to Thunder Clan and tell FireStar about your desicion!" Jaypaw mewed running about _****_ happilly. " Hey, Jaypaw! umm. you know what ? Actually, we Magic Clan decided that since you recommended this to us, you should be our leader, instead of FireStar!" SilverStar said. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_ Just then, Jaypaw realized that Star Clan wanted this to happen! and Jaypaw will be a leader to Magic Clan. _**

All Magic Clan warriors cheered and bowed down to Jaypaw, their new leader.

Now, Jaypaw realized that being blind doesn't stop him from being a leader!

**"What do you want to do now,young leader?" SilverStar asked him.**

"Hunting, I never hunted before because I am blind and useless" Jaypaw replied.

**" In Magic Clan, we think that cat is special in his or her own way!" Mask Whisper told Jaypaw.**

" Yay! So lets get started now! " Jaypaw shouted... and ran towards to forest.

**" Hey wait for us!" SilverStar and Maskwhisper shouted after him.**

**_~THE END~_**

note: I will be writing another story soon! So please check it out! anyway, hope you like this story! and please review it! For all those that have submitted your characters, I will be using it for my next story!


End file.
